Owl City Shuffle
by bjaarcy
Summary: The Cullen-Swan-Masen family can relate to Owl City's songs a lot! Sorry for the crappy summary but I suck at summaries so whatevs! It's a songfic filled fanfic based on Owl City's songs :P Rated T for suggestive themes, canon, BELLWARD, 3shot :D
1. Tip of The Iceberg

Hello my fellow fanfic readers x) Thank you SO MUCH for your support since I haven't been updating lately D: Schoolwork, fam and drama was pissing me off and I really didn't have the time to update that much.

For those of you who are following "TiK ToK" thanks SO MUCH for the support and of course thank you to ESVB for her attention towards this fic :) Your love is deeply appreciated xD

For those of you who are following "a Troyella Story" I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO FREAKING SORRY for the wait :( I'm hitting a writer's block right now on the story and I have NO idea on how to continue. I have a few ideas but I keep forgetting to put them down on a paper of some sort Dx

I should be able to update TONS this summer so please wait patiently as you have been for this entire time x) THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE SUPPORT!

Soooooo, as I was bored these past few days I remembered an idea I had over the winter when I was listening to various Owl City songs. I decided to make this threeshot consisting short drabbles on the Cullen-Swan-Masen family using his (Owl City's) songs. No plot to them really; just random fluff and drabbles I really need to write down/type before I go mad xD I should warn you that THEY WILL NOT be in chronological order. Meaning that this first chapter is when Nessie looks at least 8 years old but the next chapter could be when she looks younger than that and the chapter after that could be when she looks older than this chapter. Uhhh, yeah! ENJOY THEM :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight (or anything related to it for that matter) OR any of Owl City's songs. I DO own this plot-less and fluff-filled storyline, so go figure ;)

* * *

**Tip of the Iceberg – Renesmee's POV**

"Daddy, daddy!" I called loudly. I know he hear can hear me if I just whispered – actually he can hear me just fine if I thought it! I was too excited to contain my joy though.

"Yes, Ness?" he rhymed.

I giggled. "Can we go outside now?"

"Alright then. Let me go call your momma, okay?" I squealed and jumped in reply. "Bella?" he called out softly. "Renesmee wants to go outside!"

_**Welcome back, winter once again,**_

It was the first snowfall of the year and I was completely ecstatic. We were at home, or rather, at the cottage (Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's home is also my home) and I have been waiting for this first snowfall since my birthday. Why? Aunt Alice gave me the nicest winter clothing for my birthday and I really wanted to show them off. Momma says I'm becoming more like her everyday – I take it as a compliment. The clothes consisted of a baby blue toque with matching mittens that had beautiful purple and pink patterns, a pretty petty coat with the same baby blue, black snow pants (the nice fitted looking ones – not those horrid, ugly ones) and cute little black boots with streaks of white.

_**and put on your warm fuzzy sweater  
`cause you'll feel much better when**_

I donned my clothing in front of the door as I waited for my parents who were in their rooms getting ready. We all thought it was silly to get changed since we were (either) full-fledged vampires or vampire hybrids, making no difference in temperature to us. Auntie Alice still demanded that we wear the clothes she got especially for us for this day. I couldn't really argue because I really liked what she got me for my birthday.

When I finished getting dressed I paced around the front door waiting for my parents. I could have gone out by myself, and completely knew that Momma and Daddy would hear me leave and playing outside, but I wanted to share this moment with them. Something about this first snowfall made me want to wait for them to make the moment really special. I walked to a window nearby and peered outside. It was beautiful. The fluffy snow covered the surface like a beautiful white, sparkling blanket. The white also covered most of the trees, leaving the trees with stunning white patches of snow. Overnight, I estimated enough snow fell to be probably up to the middle of my shin. The snow glistened over everything and it beckoned me to step on it. I could tell, even without touching or hearing the crunch of it, the snow was packing snow. Perfect for snow angels, snowmen and – of course – snowball fights. I grew incredibly impatient.

"Momma, Daddy!" I yelled. I still don't care if they can hear me if I whisper – I'm upset I'm not outside yet!

"Alright Renesmee, we're here," Momma said as she made her way to the front with Daddy's arm around her waist.

"Let's go outside, shall we?" Daddy suggested. I squealed as he let go of Momma's waist, made his way towards the door and opened it. "Ladies –" I sprinted outside before he finished, "- first." I could hear him giggle with Momma behind me.

_**The snowflakes fall, gently to the ground  
The temperature drops, and your shivers freeze all the rivers around,  
but I keep you warm**_

_**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da**_

_**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da**_

_**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da**_

_**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da**_

As I ran in the snow I realized my predictions were correct as it was up to the middle of my shins and it was packing snow. I started giggling and throwing snow up in the air. Soon, I heard the faint crunch of steps of my parents as they stepped into the snow. I turned around to face them and created a snowball. _Building a snowman, a snowman, a snowman_, I thought to myself. Daddy walked over to me and bent down.

He asked, "Building a snowman?"

I giggled. "No," and mashed the snowball I created in his face. It pays off to think lies like these in your head sometimes.

My daddy had the funniest face as I took off and started creating another snowball. Momma's laugh was tinkling behind me. I threw the new snowball at her. Her face was exactly like Daddy's.

"Renesmee!" they both shouted. I laughed triumphantly in response.

_**If speed's a pro, inertia must be a con,  
`cause the cold wind blows at precise rates  
when I've got my ice skates on**_

I ran around the trees next to our home and created more snowballs. I could hear Momma and Daddy chatting behind me but I tuned them out, focused on creating more snowballs to throw at them. By the time I made 5 snowballs I heard the strangest thing: 2 things objects in the air. Surprisingly, I wasn't quick enough to realize that it was 2 snowballs. The snowballs hit me simultaneously. I turned around in shock and saw that Momma and Daddy were working together – Momma was on her knees creating a snow fort and Daddy was making snowballs.

_No fair! You guys are working together?_ I thought to Daddy.

He turned to look at me and whispered, "Well, Ness, what you did wasn't fair either," and winked.

Soon, I found a snowball that Daddy threw coming right at me. Luckily, I moved just in time to miss it with my vampire hybrid skills. I turned my back to him, gathered my snowballs and hid behind a tree that I was going to use as a fort. While creating more snowballs for myself, other snowballs started to come. Momma and Daddy were firing snowballs at me like no tomorrow as I created more snowballs hastily. By the time the sound of snowballs hitting my tree ceased and my parents' laughter erupted, I created roughly 20 snowballs. I started throwing them towards my parents. I guess they were having too much fun since about 2 snowballs hit each of my parents before they ducked. I threw more at them. They threw more back at me. This cycle continued for another 15 minutes until I heard the crunching of footsteps (in a human pace) getting louder as I was creating more snowballs – indicating someone was getting closer to me. I turned to my left and saw Daddy – he pushed some snow into my face. I turned away from him with a shocked expression only to find another patch of snow shoved onto my face; I heard Momma's clear laughter afterwards.

I could hear their footsteps leaving in a human pace but I wasn't going to let them off that easily. I wiped my face free of snow and grabbed the two biggest snowballs I had. I ran towards them with my vampire skills and speed and shoved each ball at their face.

"Nessie!" Momma yelled.

"Hey," I replied, "you guys tagged teamed first! I thought it was time to bring some vampire skills into this fight!"

Daddy laughed, shook his head and said, "You're acting like Jacob more and more each day." I grinned.

Momma laughed too. "How's about we stop this silly fight and make some snow angels and snowmen huh?"

"And women!" I added.

Momma laughed and amended, "And women."

"Yeah!" I agreed with a nod.

_**If all the roads were paved with ice that wouldn't thaw or crack,  
I could skate from Maine to Nebraska, then on to Alaska and back,  
`cause you keep me warm**_

_**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da**_

_**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da**_

_**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da**_

_**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da**_

We created snow angels for a few minutes and Momma took a picture of them with a camera she hid in her pocket. After, we started to create snowmen and women. We happened to make a family similar to ours by the end of our sculpting. Momma took pictures of those too.

After that, Daddy brought out a sled I recently got to prepare for this winter day. We searched for a decent sized hill and found one that was very far from the cottage. I got dibs to go down the hill first to see if it was high enough and fun enough to continue sledding down. I couldn't contain my joy when I realized it was. For what felt like hours (and probably WAS hours), Daddy, Momma and I took turns on the sled. We even got to take some videos with the camera Momma brought to record our turns going down. When Momma, Daddy and I wanted to go down altogether, Daddy said he got bored of going down the hill at human speed and decided to take a running start at vampire speed before we slid down. The sled went amazingly quick and we ended up going the farthest we've ever been on the sled so far. We continued doing that for another hour or so we and we even tried to capture it on camera. The camera was too human to record on screen the speed Daddy had but I didn't mind.

Our laughter echoed off the forest around us. It was a nice sound to hear.

_**Peer over the edge, can you see me?  
Rivulets flow from your eyes  
Paint runs from your mouth like a waterfall,  
and your lungs crystallize**_

When the sled stopped moving, Daddy announced, "We should probably get back home – we walked pretty far to get here."

I pouted. "We could just run back at vampire speed though Daddy!" I suggested.

Momma countered, "But baby, I kind of want to walk back at human speed. I want to take more pictures and how are we going to take the sled? If we're not careful it could break."

I pouted some more and crossed my arms. I didn't want the sled to be broken – it was special, even if we had tons of money to buy five more if I wanted. I also didn't want to argue with Momma about taking more pictures; these moments should be documented.

Reluctantly, I said, "Fine. Let's go back home…"

"Come on, you could stay in the sled as Momma and I pull you back at half-vampire speed home," Daddy suggested.

I looked at him with hope. "Promise?"

He looked at Momma and they answered together, "Promise."

"Alright!" I screamed.

Daddy and Momma kept true to their promise and he and Momma pulled me back home at half-vampire speed. Momma and Daddy took more pictures of my delight.

_**I'll travel the sub-zero tundra  
I'll brave glaciers and frozen lakes  
And that's just the tip of the iceberg,  
I'll do whatever it takes,  
to change**_

By the time we got home the sun was at its highest point in the sky. Daddy placed the sled back where it was kept this morning and Momma helped him out. I started to create little clouds of fog with my warm breath in front of the door as I waited for them; I didn't want to go back inside alone. When Daddy and Momma returned they sighed then smiled at me.

"Why are you sighing and smiling?" I asked. It was fun to make little clouds with my breath! "Am I doing something funny?"

"No Ness," Momma started.

"You're just lucky your breath is warm enough to do that still," Daddy continued. I nodded and created an "O" with my mouth.

Momma laughed and took a few pictures of me creating little clouds of fog with my breath and showed them to me after each picture. When she showed them to me I was amazed. All the pictures looked incredible!

_**Farewell powdery paradise  
We'd rather skate on the finished ice  
Fingers failed us before they froze  
Frostbite bit down on all our toes**_

We walked back into the house and shook off all the snow on ourselves. After Momma and Daddy took off their outdoor clothes, Daddy helped me out of my outdoor clothes and Momma took them away. Soon we walked into the living room and I sat on the chair that Momma said "looked medieval". Daddy started a fire in the fireplace, a rare occurrence in this house. I didn't bother asking why he was lighting a fire considering that the heat was unnecessary – I knew it was just for a nice effect and to continue to the wintry mood. Momma came back into the room with hot chocolate and marshmallows (for me of course). I drank the chocolate gingerly. Momma and Daddy sat next to each other on the sofa.

As Daddy and Momma talked quietly to each other I thought to myself, _What a great day!_

_**Snowdrifts build up and enfold us  
as we wait out this winter storm  
So we snuggle close in the darkness,  
and keep each other so warm**_

_**

* * *

**_So uhhhhm, I thought that was cute x) How nice it would be to be Renesmee for a day, no? xD Oh and in case your wondering, despite the fact that Nessie looks at least 8 years old to humans, she thinks and acts like one that probably more mature than a teenage girl because that's the way she is xD I do remember reading in BD that her mind and maturity develops much more faster than her body – so yeeeeeeah xP For those of you who don't see snow in your country or don't see snow in your area often, just imagined everything covered in sparkly white cotton balls! xP It helps to think of it that way, trust me xD Well, I hoped you enjoyed this :D The song was Owl City's "Tip of the Iceberg" – it's an AWESOME song so GO LISTEN TO IT! Reviews are LOVE, love is LOVE and please enjoy the next chapter :)

x o x o bjaarcy

PS I tried to keep the setting of the living room the same as the one SM describe in Breaking Dawn :) Sooooo, just in case, I didn't make up that (the living room) part x)

PPS This part: "'But baby, I kind of want to walk back at human speed. I want to take more pictures and how are we going to take the sled? If we're not careful it could break.'" Yeah, I know they're vampires, they're ALWAYS careful. The reason why Bella said that though is because, firstly, I needed them to create the following promise and, secondly, because I made Bella feel like she needed to take more pictures. Alright, just needed to clarify for those of you who noticed x) Okay, read the next chapter now!

… Seriously, GO! x)


	2. If My Heart Was a House

Grr, I really didn't want to put an intro for this chappy but please, do yourself a favour and read the lyrics of the following song while reading the chapter. It's adorable and I think it fits Bella and Edward perfectly :) Oh and the lyrics sort of applies to what they do in the chapter, so it makes more sense. Alright, that is all – go read the songfic xD

* * *

**If My Heart Was a House – Bella's POV**

It was the dead of the night as I was walking back home at human speed with Edward from Renesmee's and my joint "20th-and-First-Birthday" and "Surviving-That-First-Torturous-Vampire-Year" party. Despite my best intentions, Alice still wanted to celebrate my "20th" birthday and Renesmee's "1st" birthday, even though I clearly stopped aging a year ago and Renesmee's obviously too big to be a one-year-old girl. All in all, the party was still grand and was held at Cullen Manor. Everyone I possibly knew was invited – except Renee and Phil unfortunately, they had to cancel last minute. Oh, and of course my high school friends couldn't come either, it was just the beginning of a new school/collage/university year. Everyone was also in on the "Surviving-That-First-Torturous-Vampire-Year" part of the party except for Charlie though – he was the only one who didn't know about the Cullens and me being vampires still. Other than those details, the party was a hit.

Renesmee was fast asleep and deep in unconsciousness as I carried her home. Despite the fact that Renesmee was literally one-year-old, she was as big and (probably) as heavy as a 7 or 8 year old – though her weight didn't matter to me as she still felt feather light as I was carrying her. Between Edward and me was total silence, though it was a comfortable silence. The forest around us wasn't as soundless though as the crickets were chirping, streams were still flowing, the buzz of flying bugs continued and the wind was whistling between the trees.

_**You're the sky that I fell through,**_

_**and I remember the view**_

_**whenever I'm holding you**_

Edward held my hand the entire time.

I'm not quite sure yet whether Edward still doesn't know that every time he touches me or holds me in any way, my skin feels like it's been electrocuted. Had I still been human, I would have been red to my hairline and my heart would have been pounding out of my chest every time he does this. Since I'm not human but vampire now, my skin always has this electrified feeling or, if he lets go, I would get this strange ache from the place he touched me to want him to touch me again.

My love for him over the course of this past year has grown and it continues to keep growing. I remember thinking back to the first few months of this new life and realizing that my love for him has intensified. I also realized at that time with amazing awe that, had I been human, my old mind wouldn't have been capable of holding that much love or that my heart would not have been strong enough to bear it. Comparing my love for him now to those first few months, I absentmindedly shook my head and smiled as I realized that the love I had for him since then has multiplied itself by 365 – one for each day of the year.

Edward finally spoke up as he acknowledged I was still shaking my head. "Why are you shaking your head, love?" he asked.

I'd forgotten that I didn't feel the need to take my shield off my mind lately and Edward didn't mind either. It was still off to hear Edward ask why I was doing such mundane gestures lately because I thought he could still hear my thoughts and see the reason behind them.

I opened my mouth and was about to say "nothing really" out of habit but stopped myself. My love for my Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was wasn't just "nothing" – it was everything.

_**The sun hung from a string  
****looking down on the world  
as it warmed over everything**_

"Oh, I was just thinking about you and my love for you," I answered truthfully. He smiled that favourite crooked smile of mine then kissed me sweetly.

We walked together in silence once again after that, but this time we continued to look into each other's eyes until we reached the cottage.

We both unwillingly tore our eyes off one another as we entered the familiar home. Edward, being the gentleman he was, opened every door that I had to pass through to get to Renesmee's room even though he knew very well I could have done so myself. After setting Renesmee to her feet to change her and after changing her into her pj's (she actually cooperated for once and was able to go back to sleep), I set her on her new bed. Before I left her alone, I pressed Renesmee's small dimpled hand onto my cheek and watched her dream for a good 10 minutes. Edward stood behind me, but I could tell that he, too, was watching Renesmee's dreams in his mind.

Even though I didn't have my fill of Renesmee's dreams yet, I reluctantly tore my face away from her palm. Quickly, I walked out of the room in silence using my vampire speed and senses to automatically guide me to the largest window of my cottage located at the front of my home. I could feel Edward's questioning gaze on me as I left the room. When he realized where I was, he came over to me, hugged me by the waist and gently set his chin onto my shoulder.

"Is everything okay, love?" he asked.

I easily detected the slight anxiety in his voice. Oh the horrors I would rather not see if he thought something was terribly wrong.

I shook my head, "Everything's alright." I could tell that this was not a satisfying answer for him so I continued with a sigh, "I just, I don't know…"

Honestly, I didn't know how to finish the sentence. I lifted my shield off my mind for a moment, letting Edward taste the emotions running through me and passing through my mind as I tried to process them. Happiness, sadness, confusion, worry – I couldn't really assemble the pieces together as to why I was feeling this way though. After I thought Edward had his fill of trying to decipher my thoughts and emotions, I let my shield on guard once again, cutting my thoughts off of his mind. Edward did not say anything about it.

After a while, Edward tilted his head towards me and I shifted my head accordingly so he wasn't too uncomfortable. I stared outside the window in silence as he thought about his thoughts on my feelings.

"Why don't we go outside, Bella?" Edward asked suddenly. I shifted my body so I could look at him properly. _What's the reason for going outside?_ my eyes questioned. "No reason at all," he continued, "I just thought it was too nice to let the beautiful night go to waste. Besides it would probably ease your tension and emotions." I couldn't argue with that logic.

He let go of my waist carefully. Just like I thought about earlier, where his arms left my waist, my waist ached for his arms once more. The same thing happened when his chin left my shoulder. Love could do extraordinary things that go unnoticed or unacknowledged, I realized.

I followed Edward outside of the house quietly, as to not make any possible noise for a sleeping Renesmee.

_**Chills run down my spine  
as our fingers entwine  
and your sighs harmonize with mine**_

Edward then did something I did not expect: he pulled me into a slow dance. His fingers on his left hand curled with mine on my right hand. His right arm wrapped around my waist once more. I let my left hand rest on his shoulder and let my head rest on his chest. We started to sway along with the sounds of nature. Our breathing was synchronized. Our movements were slow. I was happy to realize that my feet were following his as he led the dance.

_**Unmistakably, I can still feel your heart  
beat fast when you dance with me**_

For a split second, I was glad I didn't have my all-too-human heart anymore. It would have been pounding against my ribs and ruining the moment.

Edward started to hum my lullaby. I started to hum along, as I have gotten accustomed to listening to it everyday.

_**We got older and I should have known  
(Do you feel alive?)  
That I'd feel colder when I walk alone  
(Oh but you'll survive)  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
Bombs away  
Bombs away**_

Even after Edward finished my lullaby, we continued to dance. He eventually ended up resting his head onto mine. After what only seemed like minutes, Edward started to hum again. This tune was not one of his compositions or his favourite type of music that I have gotten used to listening to though. It was familiar, like I heard it somewhere on the radio or probably in the Cullen house around the computers and stereos. It was familiar enough for me to recognize that Edward started at the song's chorus, not the beginning.

_**Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forth  
If my heart was a compass, you'd be North  
Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall  
Wherever you go  
If my heart was a house, you'd be home**_

We continued to dance as I pondered what in the world he was humming. It was strange to forget something with the memory I now have, but I really couldn't put my finger on what song this was. As I continued to wonder, I also thought about how nice it was to just to dance with him. Our movements were sinuous, graceful even. (I smiled internally as I realized I was applying the word "graceful" towards myself.) After that thought, I thought about how nice it was just to be with him in general and how perfect the night was for this. He was my everything and this dance with just him on this perfect night proved to me how true this was.

Finally my curiosity got the best of me.

I looked up with questions in my eyes to silently ask what he was humming. He shifted accordingly to meet my gaze with his. He began to smile brightly when our gazes did meet. I stifled a gasp when I saw how beautiful this smile made him.

_**It makes me smile because you said it best  
I would clearly feel blessed**_

_**if the sun rose up from the west**_

"It makes me smile because you said it best…" he began to quietly sing.

Oh, no wonder I heard this before. It was an Owl City song that was playing in the Cullen house (as I suspected).

"Why are you singing Owl City's songs Edward? I thought you liked older songs from the 50s better," I teased.

He laughed. "I just appreciate the lyrics of this particular one, love," he explained, "They remind me of you." I smiled.

I thought about the lyrics to this song for a moment. They were sweet, adorable, passionate and it was all about one's love towards another. It even covered the topic of cold, dark loneliness when a loved one separated from you.

Amazing. This is how Edward feels about me? It seems like quite the opposite in my opinion.

Edward continued humming and I, once again, hummed along with him.

_**Flower bomb perfume  
All my clothes smell like you  
**_'_**cause your favourite shade is navy blue**_

For a moment, I closed my eyes and pressed my face deeper into his chest. _He smells wonderful_, I thought. The smell of the cotton, navy blue button-down shirt he was wearing was only a little distracting compared to his scent. His scent was very sweet, floral and, above all others, natural. I was already intoxicated by his smell.

"You smell _wonderful_," I automatically said.

He chuckled, "Thank you." He then pushed his nose into my hair and sniffed it, "You always smell good to me, Bella." I chuckled with him.

We danced some more in silence. Hours passed us by but we did not notice. We both abruptly stopped when we heard someone moving inside the house. My little Nessie was up.

I unwillingly broke away from Edward and gave him a passionate kiss.

When I finished I murmured, "That was nice."

He nodded. "I agree," he said then pulled me into a long, sweet kiss.

_**I walk slowly when I'm on my own  
(Do you feel alive?)  
Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone  
(Oh, but you'll survive)  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
Bombs away  
Bombs away**_

We walked to the house slowly.

"Renesmee?" I called out quietly once we were inside.

I heard her footsteps coming towards me. Once she reached me, I bent down to her height and hugged her gently as she rubbed her eyes.

"You okay, baby?" I asked.

She yawned, "I'm okay, Momma. Where's Daddy?"

Edward automatically picked her up and cradled her. "What's up, Ness?" he asked soothingly.

"Nothing," she replied sleepily, "I just wondered where you and Momma were. I couldn't hear you guys in the house…"

I suppose that was all she had to say for she fell back to sleep in Edward's arms as soon as she finished her sentence. Edward and I chuckled quietly to ourselves as soon as Nessie was knocked out once again. We placed her back into her bed.

Afterwards, I wrapped my waist around Edward's and tipped on my toes to kiss him passionately once more.

_**Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forth  
If my heart was a compass, you'd be North  
Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall  
Wherever you go  
If my heart was a house, you'd be home**_

"I love you," I whispered.

He smiled and said, "As I love you."

_**If my heart was a house, you'd be home**_

_**

* * *

**_Well wasn't that cute? LOL. It was a pretty silent chappy as far as dialogue goes but I did it that way because I wanted the song to stand on its own to create emphasis on everything they did. Or something like that, idk xD I guess I just thought it was better to not have that much dialogue for this particular songfic. I hope it worked x) So the song here is called "If My Heart Was a House" by Owl City once again :D Totally adorable song – GO CHECK IT OUT! 8) So once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, REVIEW. Nice reviews get a virtual cupcake ;P Alright then, go see the next chapter xD

x o x o bjaarcy

PS This part: "I also realized at that time with amazing awe that, had I been human, my old mind wouldn't have been capable of holding that much love or that my heart would not have been strong enough to bear it" is SOOO from Breaking Dawn! XP Just letting y'know, that most of that sentence is NOT COMPLETELY mine! X) Okay, that is all.

Oh and Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to the Twilight Saga or Owl City's songs; I DO own, however, this storyline :P Okayy, NOW that is all! Go read the next/last chapter xD


	3. Meteor Shower

_(Rumble)_ROAAAAAAAAAARRRR! I didn't want to do another intro again BUT read these lyrics as you read this songfic as well. Although these lyrics don't necessarily apply with what they do in the chapter like the last one, they are seriously adorable lyrics! Not to mention there is literally 5 lines of lyrics to go through (since most of the song itself is just music), so, (in an accent) _well, I don't Imagine this would be very hard_ :)

PS I completely hope that at least ONE AVPM fan was able to see some "totally awesome" lines in there ;P If you are not an AVPM fan, carry on; sorry for taking up some of your time. Alrighty then, go ahead and read xD

* * *

**Meteor Shower – Edward's POV**

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

These are the sounds I hear apart from the giggles of my teenage daughter and the soft chatter of my wife. We are running through the forest to get to Cullen Manor – our "_Other Home_" – from our cottage. The reason, you ask? Because tonight, there will be a meteor shower over the small American town of Forks. And it will be a very long and bright one. This is all according to my sister, Alice. I don't doubt she's telling the truth.

"Daddy, Momma," Renesmee says with a challenge arising in her voice, "I bet you can't beat me there!"

"Oh, you're on Ness!" my Bella counters with delight.

"Wait!" I call out, "We must start at the same time! It's only fair."

Reluctantly, my two favourite girls stop with a sigh. We are only in the middle of the forest, I notice. Bella steps to my left and Renesmee steps to my right. We are all about 5 feet apart from each other. All three of our left feet are aligned with each other and face south, in the direction of the Cullen mansion.

"Alright then. The first one who crosses over the river wins," I start, "Try to run like a human for the most part, meaning try to run on 2 feet rather than on all fours. No cheating as well, which means no: pushing others or throwing objects to distract others."

I meaningfully look at Renesmee; she's quite familiar with throwing objects during races – to Jacob at least. Nessie blushes then she and Bella both nod.

"On your marks," we all bend over simultaneously, "get set…" I trail off with a whisper. I purposely prolong the moment and look at the girls. Finally, I look forward then scream, "GO!"

We are running at supposedly impossible (at least to humans) and rapid speeds – which, between my family and I, happen to be the same speeds. My legs are the quickest out of the three of us; four of my steps are equivalent to one Bella's. Bella, of course, takes the longest strides, which keeps her speed in par with mine. Renesmee's speed and the length of her steps are a curious thing. She still manages to keep up with Bella and me but she does not have the quickest legs nor the longest strides. She does have, however, power (which is just as well, that tiny ball of energy) and that's probably what keeps her in this race. Well, that and – considering she was the one who dared her parents – her determination to win is also keeping her in this challenge.

Not that Bella or I are not determined to win as well.

All three of us have our own styles on how to overcome various obstacles. Bella chooses to run around the objects, or to jump over them, etc – always deciding to avoid hurting anything with her strength. Renesmee shows off a little. Every time there is a jungle of branches in Nessie's way, she maneuvers through them with grace. If there is a family of boulders in her way, she leaps over them while somersaulting in the air. Nessie never messes up. I, on the other hand, go for the easy kill. This means, in all simplicity, I just punch through whatever happens to be in my way. It's unnecessary, but it was the easiest way to get obstacles out of my way. Every time I would do this, Renesmee or Bella would shake their heads. Oh well.

I could hear the various minds of my family and Jacob, who is joining us tonight, ahead of us. We are definitely getting close.

_What the hell is going on out there?_ Jacob thinks after another tree groans and shatters from a punch I threw at it.

"JACOB!" I start screaming, "COME OUTSIDE! FACE THE NORTH SIDE OF THE HOUSE!"

"Edward," Bella says without interrupting her stride, "why are you calling Jacob outside?"

"He's trying to get Jacob out to see who wins, Momma," Renesmee answers for me; her pace is not interrupted by her talk with Bella. Bella nods in understanding.

Realizing that Jacob hasn't had any thoughts lately about coming outside I scream once more. "JACOB!" I shout, "COME OUTSIDE AND FACE THE NORTH SIDE OF THE HOUSE!"

_Alllllllllllllllright then_, I finally hear his mind think.

I start to sprint a bit by the last leg of this race. My girls realize this and match their pace with mine. Apparently, we've all been holding back our true speeds. I can see a bit of unnatural (meaning light bulb-made) light. The girls see this too. My head starts to bow, just a habit I've developed when racing. I want to have every advantage I can get. Renesmee starts to bow her head forward as well, also trying to have an advantage. Bella keeps her posture the same as always, only trying to avoid hitting anything.

On my right, Renesmee breaks out of the forest by swinging on a branch and flies through the air. On my left, Bella exits the forest with a quick sprint. I leapt over a giant boulder that was in my way and landed on tree-free surface. Now it's only a hundred yards now from here and across the river.

I appear to have the lead as I broke out of the forest and I landed only 50 yards away from this side of the river. Renesmee lands not too far behind me and Bella was right at her heel. Across the river I could see Jacob Black watching with surprised eyes.

"What? What the hell is this?" I hear Jacob ask as he sees Bella, Renesmee and I frantically running towards him.

"IT'S A RAAAAAACE!" Bella, Renesmee and I answer.

"WHOEVER CROSSES THE RIVER FIRST!" I answer as I reach the edge of the river.

Renesmee already jumped about 20 yards away from the edge of the river, trying to show off again that she could reach the other side in this one leap. Bella was already swimming in the river. I jumped last, trying to match my leap with Renesmee's.

Oh dear.

After our leaps and swim, we all reach the other side…

"WHAT?" Renesmee exclaims with a gasp when she sees Bella and me on the other side with her. "I was here first!" she states loudly and raises her hand.

Bella looks furious as she walks to her daughter. "What are you talking about Ness? I was here first!" she counters and raises both her arms.

I shake my head and sigh. "Ladies. I was here first," I say with my hands up.

"WHAT?" they shout together.

"Uh," Jacob says as he walks over towards us, "I think Nessie was here first guys." He then wraps his arm around my daughter.

But I could see through this lie as I read his mind.

"Oh don't lie, you –" I stop myself before I say "you stupid, moronic dog". I shake my head and continue, "You are just saying that Renesmee won to please her. Tell us the damn truth!"

Jacob blushes.

"It was a tie," I hear Jasper calmly say as he walks over to us.

It's now that I realize that my entire family was outside watching. This is a minor detail though.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella asks him quietly. Jasper shook his head.

Oh, well, damnit. "Seriously?" I ask.

Jasper nods once again and replays what he saw in his mind for me to see. _Renesmee's eyes were wide as she reached for the ground on this side of the river when she was in the air; her curved leap was ending with a curved descent. I was doing the same only I was beneath her, my leap more straightforward than hers. Bella was still swimming rapidly in the water._

_We all touched the surface at the same time._ Crap.

"Aww!" I exclaim, "Really?" I ask Jasper once again. He shrugs. I look to Bella and Renesmee, "We really DID end in a tie girls, sorry."

"Shit," Bella finally says. "That swim was for nothing then!" she complains as she looks at herself, all wet.

I hear someone's footsteps behind me.

"OH BELLA, THAT'S ALRIGHT!" I hear Alice's voice say, "I have got LOADS of clothes for you here!"

Damn pixie has a mischievous smile on her face. Bella grimaces.

After Bella got changed into new, dry clothes and after greeting everyone at Cullen Manor (Emmet was disappointed in me only getting in a tie with the girls, although he still enjoyed making fun of me for it), we were all on the east side of the house looking up in the sky. Bella and I were closest to the house; I had my left arm around her waist and her head was on my left shoulder as we sat cross-legged in the grass. Carlisle was holding Esme in front of us but a bit to my left as they sat together. Emmett and Rose were to my far right as Rose laid her head down onto Emmett's outstretched legs. Alice and Jasper were in front of them but to their left as to not block their view, holding hands as they sat down together cross-legged. Jacob and Renesmee were in front of Bella and me, though they were farthest from the house, and they were tackling each other as they waited for the meteors to shoot through the sky.

Soon Alice started counting, "10, 9, 8…"

Renesmee and Jacob heard her and soon they stopped tackling each other.

"3, 2…"

_Whoosh!_

I lifted my hand and pointed to the sky, "Look!" Everyone looked up.

Meteors were flying across the sky. They twinkled as shot across the dark. The stars that were in the sky first shined beautifully as the outerspace rocks whizzed by. Flashes of white continued to fill the night sky. "Ooohs" and "Ahhhs" filled the space around me. Some of them probably came from my mouth.

_**I can finally see that you're right there beside me**_

I looked to my left and saw my beautiful Bella. Her face was filled with noticeable awe and joy as she watched the sky. Her beautiful eyes glistened. Her smile was wide. She looked so heart breakingly gorgeous. She was mine.

_This beautiful creature next to me was mine,_ I thought once again. I loved her with all the possible love I could give, which was infinitely more than enough for one person. But the love I had to give wasn't just for a "person" though – it was for Bella. Lovable, beautiful, amazing, worrying, funny, caring Bella. She is my home; the one person I can turn to and say, "This is it, I belong here." She is my gravity; the one person who can keep me on this planet, who is my reason to continue existing shall I ever want to end myself. She is the only person who can make me feel… alive. I, oddly enough, get butterflies in my blood-filled stomach every time I look at her. My physical being feels like soaring every time I hear her say she loves me. My skin feels like exploding every time we touch. My love for her only burns like a thousand, no, tens of thousands of suns. I sigh with joy, relief, and of course, love when I see her. Her eyes, her smile, her hair… I amaze myself every time I say something remotely romantic to her; I have never been the one to be romantic, but, this extraordinary woman deserves all the love in the world, if not only my own. She makes everything in my world seem possible: flying, reaching for the skies, screaming to the heavens (if there really IS one). She was always worth saving and comforting when she was human… Yet, I'm sure what I've done for her is nothing compared to what she has done for me.

_**I am not my own, for I have been made new**_

I have felt like I gained a beating, loving heart again since I began loving her. I have even felt like I gained a soul. A new, loving soul despite how damned I am.

And if this was not already enough, more was given to me as I started to love Isabella. Human hungers that never existed for me as far as I was concerned became known. Desire and lust was accompanied with the unbearable and irrational love I had for Bella. I never knew, despite what I've read in other's minds, how powerful such desires were. I also never knew how much of an addict one could be once given or acknowledging these desires. I know a human could only crave for Bella so much but, considering I was a vampire, all these cravings intensified. After finally being able to ignore her blood's scent, I realized that my need for just Bella's natural scent was infinitely worse. I will never, ever not want her smell as much as any other smell. I also know I will never give up wanting her fragile and beautiful body. No other body in this galaxy could compare to hers, no matter how biased I am. Her skin is also so delicate to the touch, even if she is what I am right now. She is so beautiful, too beautiful for a terrible, selfish person like me.

Whatever I have done to deserve such a person still leaves me confused.

Bella ended up noticing my stares and my wide grins towards her and asked, "You okay, Edward?"

_**Please don't let me go, I desperately need you**_

I shook my head. "I'm alright, love," I replied and pulled her closer.

I began kissing her sweetly but then the sweetness turned into passion. I reluctantly broke off mid-kiss as I heard Renesmee's loud giggles. I smiled sheepishly and apologetically at Bella. She grinned back with a smile so bright, so stunning, it was powerful enough to knock the breath out of me.

Bella's eyes returned to the direction of the stars and meteors. I looked over to Renesmee.

The ball of energy was laughing in delight with Jacob as they looked up into the meteor filled night sky. Renesmee is beautiful daughter; always has been, always will be. She is everything I didn't ask for since I've had Bella. I am infinitely glad and grateful for keeping her.

I always regret the time that Bella had been pregnant with her (I must defend myself for a moment though; my new wife was dying because of something I caused, I couldn't really be "happy-go-lucky Edward" because of that). I should have been overjoyed with Bella as she was pregnant with Nessie. Instead, I wasted my time being angry and sick of myself (to defend myself once again though, everyone else was thinking along the same lines as me). Since Nessie's birth though, it feels like my life seems even fuller than it should.

Renesmee is the Bella that I couldn't passionately love as a lover, but fervently love as a family member – as a daughter. Nessie is the good side of me that, no matter how small that side may be, will always shine through and brightens up everyone's day (especially mine), even in a dark and gloomy place like Forks. She is half of Bella and half of me, literally. From her adorable personality right down to her physical well being. No matter how damned I truly am, no matter how astonishing Bella is, Renesmee brings out the best of both us through herself. Had I been told this was possible before her birth, I would have happily disagreed and would have backed up my opinion as needed. Now that Renesmee is here though, I believe in all possibilities. I believe in all types of love existing no matter what terrible situation. I believe in amazing good coming out of every painfully dark situation. This is truly how great the impact of my daughter has on me.

_**I am not my own, for I have been made new**_

Reluctantly, I tore my eyes off Nessie and looked around me. All types of love was shown underneath this beautiful meteor and star-filled sky. Romantic love between my siblings and my adoptive parents towards their respective partners. Family type love between everyone underneath the night sky as we sit here in the darkness. My family was complete. Nothing else can truly make my life better because of this fact.

_**Please don't let me go, I desperately need you**_

I silently prayed, despite my beliefs, that it would stay complete.

* * *

LASKJFL;ASDJFLA;SKDFJAL;DFJK ;D Hooraaay, this threeshot is DONE BABYYYY! LOL. Uhhmmmmmmmm, I originally didn't plan on having the race in the beginning of this story but… it just happened! I like the race though, don't you? You better, I worked pretty damn hard on it -.-" KIDDING! You don't have to like it if you don't want to buuuut, it'd be totally awesome if you did xD And uhm, I was thinking about removing the race entirely and using it as a random oneshot but then this story would be too short and I REALLY didn't feel like editing the whole story accordingly, even if that would have been easy xD But seriously, I really DO hope you appreciate that part of the story as well as the lovey-dovey part xD I felt it was time for Edward to show his love, no? :) Hooray for mushy feelings! xD (If you any of you guys have EVER felt like Edward like he describes in this chapter, GOOD FOR YOU MY SISTAH/BRUTHA! Spread the love, eh? ;) HA, I kidddddd!) So uh, the song in this last chapter is "Meteor Shower" by Owl City xP I TOLD you that the song only had 5 lines! Oh well, it's still a great song so listen to it :D Once again, REVIEWS are love and LOVE is love 8D Alright, well, that's all. Until next time! :D

x o x o bjaarcy

PS I call out to you AVPM fans once again! Did you see one line in this story that was in AVPM? Need a hint? It's a lyric in Granger Danger! ;D If you figure it out, I swear to you, I will review a story of yours and favourite 2 of them. How's about THAT for a little competition? ;P Oh and for those of you who don't know what AVPM is, go take a heavy, healthy dose of Harry Potter obsession and then return here x)

PPS Fun Fact: This is the LONGEST songfic/chapter I have probably ever written, BY FAR! xP

OH! Disclaimer: I DON'T own Edward Cullen, the Cullen Family, Jacob Black or anything related to Twilight. I also don't own Owl City or any of his songs. I totally take dibs on this storyline though! XD OKAY NOW, this is really the end of my rant. Good-bye fanfiction, until next time!


End file.
